This invention relates to eyeshields for protecting the human eye, and particularly to an eyeshield capable of use in different modes in the post-operative phase.
Eyeshields have traditionally been used as protective barriers following eye surgery. Eyeshields reduce the chance of trauma to the eye or the orbital region and help protect against gross contamination.
Following eye surgery, such as a cataract operation, the eye must be protected from all external contact for a period of time. Thus, the surgeon usually immediately covers the eye with a shield that is taped into place. Subsequently, when the patient returns for the first post-operative examination, the surgeon removes the tape and the eyeshield. If the healing process is progressing satisfactorily, an eyeshield is thereafter typically used only under circumstances in which accidental contact might occur, as when sleeping. The application of the eyeshield during this recovery phase has traditionally either been by the patient taping an eyeshield in place over the eye or by using removable and replaceable eyeshields having permanently attached bands which fit around the back of the head. Thus, two different attachment means have been used (taped on or held in place by a band), and as far as is known, separate eyeshield units have always been employed for these applications. Repeated taping of an eyeshield in place results in irritation, although the taped in place unit must be used when immobilization must be assured. Thus, when only a temporary eye protector is needed, particularly on a repetitive basis, a band-attached system can be much more quickly and conveniently applied. Illustrative of this approach are the patents to Lush, U.S. Pat. No. 1,161,321, and Leonardi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,974. Some utilize a pad for direct contact with the eye, under the shield, as shown by the Leonardi Patent. In others, such as Wylie, U.S. Pat. No. 591,244, Werner, U.S. Pat. No. 2,389,223 and the Lush Patent, there is no contact.
A number of problems are presented to those who seek to provide an easily attached and replaceable eyeshield capable of use in different post-operative phases. The aged and infirm, who have limited manual dexterity, represent a substantial fraction of the population requiring eye surgery. Attachment of an eyeshield, whether by tape or by band, should be effected without undue difficulty by such persons. Each means by which the eyeshield is held in place should not conflict with the alternative mode of attachment or present undue danger to the patient. There should be no projections or contours that interfere either with the tape attachment or preclude easy fastening over the eye area.